Unexpected Meetings
by XxSashaxX
Summary: Troy isn't your average jock but acts like it until he's intrigued by a new student, Gabriella. She has a voice of an angel but will he chose his team over her or will Gabriella be more important to Troy than Basketball? :D


_**Now just a little taster to see if you like it, so no **_hey this isn't a chapter! _**ok?. It will get better I just need to establish the characters a bit more this only goes for 5 pages but I need to know what you think before I put blood, sweat and tears into it like I did for nothing for some of my other stories. I might to doing another HSM fanfic but that depends if I get a response from another author to use the foundations of her story :D**_

_**R&R please**_

_**XxxX**_

Unexpected Meetings

Chapter 1

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked through the doors of East High meekly, looking side to side to make sure that I could avoid any people that looked like trouble. And by _trouble_ I mean the _"_popular" kids. It wasn't my type of thing to mingle with then, I was too brainy, but apparently god had other ideas for me.

'oh I'm so sorry!' I exclaimed as I bumped into a disgusted looking blond, 'no one, I repeat NO ONE walks into Sharpay _EVANS!' _ah the populars in action, evil and self centred with air filled heads. She walked away after snatching her books I had picked up for her and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Ok…. That was a little rude. Never mind, new school, new town no one knows you they can't judge you. I smiled to myself as I thought about all the horrible bullies I had left behind. But I had also lost my passion.

Now it wasn't _exactly _that I lost my passion but my will to fulfil my passion. I love to dance but my teacher died and I only do two types Flamenco and Ballroom. My teacher was my Grandma and I miss her so much. I think that's partially why we moved, my mum _did_ get a job offer but I don't think she could stand being in the same house that she died in, she cried every night and my dad got really worried.

I forgot where I was, coming back from my little reverie I looked around and found myself outside my first class. 'deep breaths Gabriella, _deep _breaths' I reached for the cold hard door knob and turned it as I entered the room. All eyes on me.

I walked nervously to the front, keeping my head down and tripping several embarrassing times over thin air, _skill_. 'um I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm new' I said smiling shyly at the old woman in large round glasses, a scarf wrapped around her neck. 'hello and welcome to East High, my name is Mrs. Darbus and I am you form tutor, now I hope you are going to excel here and that you consider Drama Productions' she said winking at me, such a drama teacher. 'thank you' I said sweetly as she directed me to my seat at the back.

I sat down and swiftly placed my bag on the floor and hid my face with my hair, it was habit now. The bell rang and I realized that I would have to meet yet another teacher, yet another spotlight and yet _another_ chance for me to embarrass my self!

I had gone through some painful and horrifying introductions but Spanish was coming up and I really didn't know what I was meant to do. 'hello sweetie what can I do for you?' a tanned, thin lady asked me as I approached her 'I'm new and I was wondering where I should sit?' I asked her, she smiled at my unease 'over there' she said signalling to yet another angel-like back seat. 'Gracias' I said quietly before assuming my seat and letting out a sigh. I had noticed in several classes familiar faces but none made any attempt to acknowledge me, for that, I was grateful.

'now Gabriella, have you any experience with Spanish in the past?' I looked up at the sound of my name and I looked at the teacher 'um…' I thought about my answer 'a little' I decided was a safe enough option right? Nope. 'would you care to elaborate?' she asked me with a raised eyebrow and I nodded 'I _am _Spanish, Spanish is my first language' everyone was staring and I hid my face, I did _not _want to be known as brain girl again!

We had gone into some very difficult questions like heritage and GCSE grade as I had already taken it and I had handed it over like a sin. All I can say is I was glad it was break.

'yeah! Wait up!' I turned to see a dark coloured girl running up to catch up with me. 'you're Gabriella right?' she asked and I nodded 'are you Taylor?' I asked looking down slightly 'yep, and may I say your grades are AMAZING! I mean look! A* across the board with a distinction as well! Do you want to join our schools national decathlon team?' she gushed reading of a piece of paper with my picture on me from y old school picture. WAIT, what? _my_ school picture?

'what? Why did you get this?' I stuttered my sentence as she looked at me with an odd expression 'didn't you put it in my locker this morning, I've been trying to find you for the last 3 lessons!' I shook my head and she looked down 'you will join right though?' I thought for a moment, I didn't really want to join any clubs, at least, not yet I want to get use to the schedule 'oh please we're right at the bottom of the board! We _need_ you!' I couldn't let her down and I _did_ need some friends. 'ok' she squealed and began explaining their position and what their subject would be.

**Troy's POV**

She was so shy, she wouldn't talk unless necessary and every time I attempted to talk to her she would hurry off for her next lesson. I wasn't like an ordinary basketball jock, neither was Chad or Jason and I like to make new students feel welcome, I was shy to, under it all.

'Earth to Troy?' Chad said waving a hand in front of my obviously zoned out face. 'yep, Landed' I mumbled in a daze. 'you ok man?' he asked and I nodded pinching the bridge of my nose. 'just a lot to think about' I groaned as I realized I was going to be late for my next lesson and I dashed to the nearest exit 'see you too!' Chad called and I smiled.

**Gabriella's POV**

I looked at the clock on the yellow painted walls and gasped 'I'm going to be late!' I shrieked and legged it to the nearest entrance to the school.

I ran through various bustling corridors to find myself lost and then I looked at my watch again, 'ugh' I groaned I had read it wrong I still had 30 minutes! I walked aimlessly through doors and rooms then found myself in an amphitheatre shaped room. 'ahh are you here to practice Miss. Montez?' I looked around to find Mrs. Darbus smiling at me 'actually I was just um lost' I finished quietly trying not to rudely decline her assumption. She nodded 'that's almost exactly what Mr. Bolton said' signalling to a bored blond haired boy, slumping in a chair passing a basket ball from one hand to the other, 'do I have to stay?' I asked and she nodded 'you can help seeing as you interrupted auditions' I blushed slightly at my now realized rudeness and sat well away from the boy.

The rehearsal finished about 10minutes later and they had all left apart from the pianist, I thought I should tell her how amazing she was because she truly was and I thought, seeing as I had listened in for the whole rehearsal, it rude not to.

I walked up to her but she dropped her sheets and I went to pick them up but the boy was already doing that I smiled, a gentleman. 'thanks' the girl at the piano said 'welcome' the boy said, I really needed their names.

'you play really well' I said quietly and it seemed to surprise them that I spoke. They both looked at me. 'thank you, Kelsey' she said offering her hand and I took it. 'Troy' the boy said offering his had and I shook it. It was strange I knew he wasn't gripping my hand as tightly as he could, being gentle, sweet. _shut it Gabriella! Do you know what your father would say if he heard you saying _or_ thinking something like that?_

'are you interested in the play?' Kelsey asked and Gabriella laughed and Troy shook his head 'not drama guy?' she asked and he smiled 'more basketball' he added and she raised and eyebrow 'jock and jerk?' she asked out right and Kelsey smiled 'not this one' Troy smiled at her appreciatively 'so your _different_?' I asked and he nodded and then stopped 'well…I _hope_ so' I laughed lightly and then looked at Kelsey's song she was writing for the play. 'its beautiful' I told her honestly.

'will you sing this bit? I just to hear it out loud, so I can alter it, its not quite right' I looked shocked at her 'I'm sorry I've never sung in my life, I don't know if I can' I said sheepishly avoiding Troy, I'm probably like the girls he's used to flaunting over him and I doubt that's a plus in any boys eyes. 'c'mon I won't laugh' Troy said sensing me feeling self conscious in his presence.

I shook my head 'I really don't feel comfortable' I said not realizing Mrs. Darbus stopping as she entered the room a few minutes ago, intrigued by the interaction.

**Mrs. Darbus' POV**

I hadn't seen this side of Mr. Bolton before. He wasn't like the other boys in my form he seemed like he was a generally good boy. He seemed very careful around our new student, Gabriella. Like he didn't want to scare her off. I smiled to myself as she got ready to sing, poor girl but Troy seemed to give her the confidence she needed as the shy character she was and began the first few lines.

After the first verse Mr. Bolton sang under his breath and gradually got a little louder and that gave little Miss. Montez the courage to sing loader as well. Troy was willing to embarrass himself for this girl and that, that indeed gave him a great deal of respect form me.

I was now able to hear both their harmonious voices and was shocked, neither were in danger of embarrassing themselves, they were perfect. Gabriella had a delicate angel voice that fitted perfectly with Troy's strong but quiet one. I smiled they were going to be in my spring musical.

**_Should i carry it on or not? I'm in a HSM mood that's all and need to you know vent the emotion, i need some quick fluff seeing as my other stories are sorta dramatic and the fluff isn't concentrated rather dragged out into unbarable suspense and annoyance at myself for not getting to the intimacy already! but yeah sorry, Review pretty please with double cream and a cherry on top?_**


End file.
